It is known to use edge-lit lighting assemblies in the area of general and architectural lighting applications. In such applications, it may be desirable to use controlled and configurable light redirection to produce the perception of depth in a pattern of light. This may be done, for example, to add a perception of depth to an image such as a design, logo, text or other information or artistic effect into general or architectural lighting applications.